Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, navigation, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling and useful services. Location-based services have been developed to provide users with useful and relevant information regarding route planning and to facilitate route guidance along the way. Substantially static data regarding roadways is used in conjunction with dynamic data, such as traffic, construction, and incident information to provide accurate and timely information to a driver to help route planning and decision making.
Data received from infrastructure monitoring systems and crowd-sourced data has become ubiquitous and may be available for facilitating route guidance and navigation system information. However, this data can be mined to provide various other services to users and to grow the availability of location-based services.